


Soirée agitée

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [38]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce and his alcohol issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, post smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce se réveille avec un invité inattendu dans son lit.





	Soirée agitée

Soirée agitée

  
Bruce n'avait plus connaissance de l'heure, du temps. À force de prendre des médicaments et de boire les meilleurs bouteilles qu'il avait en réserve, il n'avait plus la force de bouger, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, il était au chaud dans son lit. Il ne savait pas comment il y était arrivé, mais il était heureux d'y être arrivé. Il cligna des yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité, le petit matin, il détestait de plus en plus se réveiller, comme il aimerait pouvoir dormir plus de dix heures. Bizarrement, il avait mal aux fesses et sentait quelque chose de visqueux sur ses cuisses. Ça ne pouvait pas... Non... Il était seul hier soir. Bruce se redressa, mais regretta quand un couinement de douleur lui échappa. Sa tête tournait légèrement, mais il fit abstraction et se tourna vers la source de chaleur de son lit. Clark putain de Kent. Superman. Lui qui avait promis à Diana de renouer ou nouer avec Clark... Sa tension augmenta drastiquement. Que diraient Lois et Martha ? Il avait réussi à se faire accepter parmi elles et souhaitait que ça dure un peu...

  
''Du calme, Wayne. Du calme. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as couché avec l'homme que tu as essayé de tuer puis ramener à la vie, mais calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Tu vas sûrement perdre plusieurs amitiés et avoir mal au cul pendant plusieurs jours, mais calme toi...''

  
Bruce fut ramené à sa position allongée en un clignement d'œil. Il lâcha un petit gémissement de surprise sortir de sa bouche alors qu'un puissant et chaud bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille, possessivement. Un baiser sur l'arrière de son crâne et le stress redoubla d'efficacité sur son organisme, de la sueur coulant en masse sur sa peau, et ses battements de cœur se dédoublant à leur tour. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger, pour rester calme.

  
''B'jour...'' Clark murmura à son oreille

''B-Bonjour...'' Il bafouilla, sa voix se perdant dans l'univers

''Comment tu te sens ?''

''Je... Je ne me souviens de presque rien, et j'ai mal aux fesses...''

''C'est normal avec tout ce que tu as bu. Tu veux que je te fasse un résumé ?''

''Si possible, oui...'' Bruce avait peur d'entendre quelque chose qu'il savait déjà

''Quand je suis arrivé dans la cave, tu étais déjà saoul, chouinant à propos de Diana qui ne t'aimait pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand tu m'as vu, tu t'es jeté dans mes bras pour me raconter tes déboires. Ensuite, tu as commencé à me chauffer, et on a fini au lit.'' Clark expliqua, alors que Bruce brûlait presque de honte et du désespoir d'avoir couché avec le putain de Superman

''Est-ce que... J'ai... Hm... Est-ce que je me suis soumis...?'' Il était tellement gêné de demander ça

''Ouais, on peut dire ça, tu répétais que tu voulais ça depuis longtemps.''

  
Ok, il avait peut-être voulu une ou deux fois avoir Clark dans son lit, mais pas en étant totalement bourré ! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que Clark et lui étaient liés ? Il allait devoir dire adieu à ses sentiments pour Diana, et trouver le moyen d'expliquer à Alfred qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le charier à propos de ceux-ci...

  
Fin


End file.
